Edge of Danger
by Astus et Animosus
Summary: AU: Lily Potter gave birth to twin boys; Callum Charlus and Hadrian James Potter. Only one of the boys, however, is the child of the prophecy. Covering the first three years of Hogwarts, both boys must fight to survive the constant danger of their lives.
1. Part I: Sorting Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the setting, characters, and events from the Harry Potter series; it belongs to JK Rowling.**

"_blah"_—sorting hat

"_blah"_—mental reply

**Chapter 1: Sorting Surprises**

This was it. They were finally going to Hogwarts. The boy leaned his head against the window, his emerald eyes gazing listlessly outside at the rolling hills passing by. The sky was beginning to darken indicating that they were close to their destination. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked up to see the deep blue eyes of his friend gazing at him in concern.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked. "You seem a bit out of it."

"It's nothing really Dela," he assured her. "Just wondering what house we'll be sorted into."

She accepted his answer but it had sparked conversation in the compartment. He saw his older twin brother, Callum, imitate their father's overly dramatic noble Gryffindor act perfectly. The twins didn't really share many features, but anyone could tell they were related. They both had their father's naturally messy inky black hair, crooked grin, and the twinkle of mischief in their eyes. That was where the similarities ended.

Callum had inherited their father's hazel eyes, slightly longer nose, and lips and had been cursed with his eyesight. His features looked more like that of their mother's.

Hadrian, or Harry as he was called, looked like his father's younger twin but with his mother's nose, lips, and bright emerald eyes.

Glancing outside at the dark sky outside, he stood and grabbed his robes. "We should get changed into our robes," Harry began. "We're almost at Hogwarts."

"You guys stay in here, I'll go change in the restroom."

Allowing Adele to go change, he shut the door and brought down the blinds. While changing into their robes, the three lifelong friends broke into small chatter to keep themselves occupied.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave you luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there you four?"

Nodding their heads, they saw Hagrid's big face beaming over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh!"

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Callum clambered onto a boat along with Adele and Neville.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a stern face and his first thought was that she was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fit the manor's dining room in it twice. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. He could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in the front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her gaze lingered on a redhead's nose, probably a Weasley.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

About twenty ghosts had streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

Harry kept his gaze on the ghosts but a few others nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the fat Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs has turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair and Adele, with Callum and Neville behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never been in such a splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars and recalled that it was bewitched to look like the sky and hearing a bossy voice whisper it somewhere behind him.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of the first years.On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat that was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in the flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole school burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"All we've got to do is try on the hat?" Callum asked incredulously. "I'll kill Dad. He was going on about being thoroughly inspected by the professors."

"Can't believe you were dumb enough to fall for that," he muttered.

"Can't you guys stop talking for just a minute?" an annoyed Adele asked.

Grinning at them Neville replied, "You know them Addy, they've been chatter boxes since birth. It's almost impossible for them to keep quiet."

Any further comment was silenced as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Adele!"

Looking paler than usual, Adele made her way toward the stool gracefully and placed the hat on her head. After a minute, in which he saw her pale even further and a frown mar her features, the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left burst into applause as Sirius Black's daughter joined them as the first Gryffindor.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second new Gryffindor and Harry saw a pair of redheaded twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

The sorting continued and he vaguely remembered a boy, Finch-Fletchley being sorted into Hufflepuff.

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost as long as Adele before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl eagerly ran forward and jammed the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and he heard a groan from somewhere in the line.

Neville was called next, and it took the hat a mere ten seconds to declare the Longbottom heir a Gryffindor.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…,

"Nott"…,

"Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil".., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…,

And then finally-

"Potter, Callum!"

As Callum stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Callum Potter?"

The professors were all sitting forward and the students were craning their necks to get a good look at him. All were looking expectantly at the stool wondering where the Boy-Who-Lived would be sorted.

It took merely a second until the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He had received the loudest cheer as the normally rowdy Gryffindors began banging on the table and the redheaded twins shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The cheering continued and only died down when Dumbledore let out a tiny bang from his wand.

Clearing her throat, she called,

"Potter, Hadrian!"

He made his way as swiftly as he could to the stool while hearing many mutterings about whether he was related to Callum or if he was a muggle-born.

Placing the hat on his head, the last thing Harry saw were the faces of his brother and best friends.

_"__Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. __Very____difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either.____There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"_

_Wherever you think is best. We're brought to Hogwarts to reach our full potential, so put me wherever you think I would do best._

"_Finally," the hat replied. "Someone who recognizes why I'm placed here. You're courageous, but you won't rush into situations without thinking about it. You seek knowledge but not just for the sake of knowing. You are loyal to those who have earned your trust, but it is impossible to regain that trust once it has been broken. Very cunning Mr. Potter, and you want people to see you as a person, and not Callum's brother. Yes, yes, I know. Remember Young Potter, appearances can be deceiving. They will need someone who can look beyond the mask. Better be…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Pulling the hat off his head, Harry noticed that the hall was deathly silent, as if they couldn't believe a Potter had been sorted into Slytherin. Purposefully ignoring the shocked looks his brother and friends were sending him as his robes adjusted, he quickly made his way toward the table on the far right where he saw the Slytherin's gather their bearings and clap for their new addition, although they were looking at him with calculating and suspicious eyes.

Seating himself next to the other first years, he saw McGonagall recover from her shock and continue on with the sorting pulling the rest of the hall out of their shock.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was redhead's turn. He looked pale green before the shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors began to clap wildly as they got another Weasley.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin before McGonagall rolled up her scroll and removed the hat and stool.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody cheered but Harry didn't know whether Dumbledore had finally gone mad. Shaking his head at Albus Dumbledore's peculiar behaviour, Harry turned his attention to his house table.

The dishes in front of him were now filled with food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and mint humbug.

Harry scooped a bit of everything onto his plate and began to eat. The small murmurs of conversation sounding pleasant compared to the loud chatter of the other houses. As he glanced around at those near him, he could tell that they were wondering how a _Potter_ of all people could have made it into Slytherin.

"Well," a voice drawled. "It is rather surprising that a Potter has made it into Slytherin."

Turning to his right, Harry recognized the pale blond as Draco Malfoy.

"How come you're not joining the long list of Potters that have become Gryffindors?" he continued.

Raising an eyebrow at his question he answered, "Because unlike them, I won't immediately charge into a situation. The Hat decided I was ambitious enough for Slytherin."

The rest of the house seemed to accept his answer and introductions were made. He met Marcus Flint, a burly sixth year who was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and the fifth year prefects Marius Avery and Cassandra Nott.

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, Harry looked up at the staff table and saw many of the professors stares directed at the Slytherin table but for two that were looking specifically at him.

One professor, a man he immediately recognized as Severus Snape from his father's stories, had lanky black hair that framed his face like a curtain, onyx eyes, sallow cheeks, and a large hooked nose.

The other professor he had no recollection of. His gaze seemed to dart between himself and his brother. He had a large purple turban wrapped around his head. Turning to the prefect near him, he decided to ask his question.

"Who's the professor beside Snape?"

"That's Quirrell, the stuttering fool. He's the Dark Arts instructor but everyone knows Snape wants his job."

Letting his gaze drift over the Gryffindor table, he saw his brother clap a hand to his forehead as if in pain and narrowed his eyes.

Talk at the Slytherin table soon turned to the classes, and which professors to watch out for.

"Old McGonagall might be strict, but she's even worse on us," began the female prefect. "Sprout and Flitwick normally are fair to us as the largest rivalry is between us snakes and the lions."

"Binns is an absolute waste of time," said Avery. "You're better off reading the textbook yourself as he can bore you to sleep. Snape is the only one who favours us but horse around in his class and you'll really get it. You might want to make sure you read your Potions text thoroughly as he likes to quiz students on the first day."

At last, the food and desserts had disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Laughter rang out through the hall but Harry noticed that the older Slytherins and all the prefects remained silent, many with thoughtful frowns on their faces.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that the other teacher's smiles became rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

As the rest of the school began to bellow the song, the Slytherins, including those just sorted, remained resolutely quiet until the Weasley twins finished with their funeral march.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed Marius and the female prefect out the hall and down the marble staircase. They entered the dungeon in which they twisted left and right so many times that Harry was sure he'd be lost. Stopping in front of a blank slate of wall with miniature serpent carvings, the prefects turned to the first years.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," said Cassandra. "The current password is _bravery_. The password will change every week and the changes will be posted on the notice board."

Malfoy, looking rather repulsed, asked "Why have such a Gryffindor password?"

Smirking at him, Marius said "Who would ever believe that the password to the Slytherin dorms would be such a thing?"

Turning and speaking the password, the wall slid open and the prefects ordered them in.

The Slytherin common room was exceptionally large, with a high ceiling. There were many couches and armchairs with several surrounding the fireplace. Small tables were scattered around the room, some near couches while others had chairs. The entire common room was green and silver, the Slytherin colours, with some traces of black. Instead of seeming stiff, the common room looked elegant and welcoming. He was sure he could feel at home here.

The older years were already seated on the couches with the second years being closest to the front. A large space was left for the first years to sit on the floor. Ushering the first years onto the floor, Marius began to give a general layout of the house.

"Since the Slytherin dorms span the entire dungeon, we have more than enough space for everyone to have their own rooms. Slytherin house does not impose the same rules as the other houses as girls and boys can enter the rooms of opposite genders with their permission and discretion."

"Professor Snape will be coming soon to speak to the entire house and introduce the rules to you first years," said Cassandra. "I daresay some of the older students need reminding as well."

"Indeed they do Ms. Nott," said a silky voice. Whipping their heads towards the entrance, the first years saw Snape striding purposefully to the center of the room.

"Good evening and welcome to Slytherin house. Each and every one of you has been placed in this house because you are cunning and ambitious," His eyes flicked to Harry and he saw a strong dislike present. _Great,_ he thought _My Head of House absolutely hates my guts because I look like my father_.

"There are a few rules which each and every one of you **must** follow. First, Slytherin house is united. The rest of the school views us as evil therefore we must present a united front outside these walls. All conflicts are to be kept within the dormitory and any that cannot be resolved will be brought to me."

"Second, all first years must attend a group study period twice at week at a set time. The older years will be helping you adjust to the workload given. Lastly, you are all Slytherins. You will not lose any points if you can avoid it. If you are about to get a detention find a way out of it or else you will have another with me. I should not have to hear about my snakes breaking rules as you should use your cunning to make sure you are not caught."

Finished with his speech, Snape left the common after throwing a glare to make sure everyone understood, his glare being focused on Harry the most.

The prefects ushered the first years to their rooms and Harry began to feel the excitement of the day fade away as exhaustion set in. Giving a polite goodnight to the other first years, who shared a corridor with him, Harry entered his room.

It was a large room, the same size as his room at Potter Manor. The walls were a Slytherin green. There was a queen-sized four poster bed in the center of the room. The curtains of the bed were green with a silver snake embroidered on it. The sheets of the bed were a silky black with a black covering as well. His trunk was at the foot of his bed.

There was a large closet on one side of the bed against a wall, with a door near it that led to a bathroom. A desk and drawers were on the other side of his bed closer to the window which showed the lake from a Cliffside.

Too tired to place his clothing away, Harry changed out of his robes and putting on a silk pajama bottom, he fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	2. Reactions and Classes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. In response to the pairings, there will not be any serious romance in this story as it only chronicles the first three years. It will be more focused on the relationship between the twins, ****any friendships they make, and how they are affected by what tends to happen to the canon Harry. Hopefully, updates after this chapter will become more frequent.**

"blah" – normal speech

"_blah"_ – spells and thoughts

**Chapter 2: ****Reactions and Classes**

Sunlight streamed in through the window shining on the face of the boy sleeping peacefully on the four poster bed. Raising a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, green eyes blearily opened and glanced around the room absorbing the details. Sitting up, he grabbed his wand from underneath his pillow and muttered, "_Tempus_". Large shadowy script showed the time to be five past seven and with a muttered curse, he dashed into the bathroom.

Having completed his morning rituals, including the shower, Harry walked back into his room with a towel on his head and quickly began to put on his uniform. Drying his hair he finished putting on his tie, running a hand through his unruly hair in an effort to make it lie flat. Deciding to forgo his bag until he received his schedule, he made his way toward the common room for the brief meeting.

Noting that he was one of the first to arrive, he sat on one side of a comfy forest green couch. Within several minutes, the other first years filled the common room along with the upper years and he soon found himself seated next to the dark-skinned Blaise Zabini.

"Alright first years," began Marius. "Professor Snape told you that Slytherin house is united. That means that all of you are expected to go to your classes together for this year. As we mentioned last night, the first-years have to attend a group study period. Your first one will be tonight after dinner."

"Also, Slytherin house is expected to attend breakfast together. We leave for breakfast at ten to and for today we will head back here as soon as Snape gives us our timetables. That will allow us time to retrieve whatever books we will need. Is that clear?" asked Cassandra. Hearing a general assent, she ushered the first years to the common room entrance and, seeing that the other years were following, began to make their way to the Great Hall.

Seating themselves at the Slytherin table, Harry looked around and noticed that there were several Ravenclaws at their table, a handful of Hufflepuffs and that there were no members of Gryffindor house. _Figures,_ he thought _that the house of lions wouldn't care to wake up at this time._

Placing food on his plate while light conversation was going, he ate a light breakfast as his excitement about classes and the unease about yesterday's sorting destroyed his appetite. Although he may have forgotten to write to his parents about the results of his sorting, he knew his brother hadn't.

Looking around the hall once more and seeing the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables near full with several Gryffindors, a large number of loud Gryffindors, each attempting to be heard over one another, disrupted the calm of the Great Hall. Finding his brother among the new group and seeing him avoiding his gaze, Harry knew right then that he had told his parents about his sorting amidst the other owls sending the shocking news to other families.

Hearing the squawking of owls, Harry looked up to see hundreds of them soaring in through the rafters carrying letters, packages, or newspapers. Among them he spotted his family owl, Ares, his black wings distinct among the other owls. He dropped a letter off to his brother and Ares soared toward him, landing right next to his plate of food. Untying the letter, he fed Ares two strips of bacon and watched as he soared out through the rafters. Picking up the only letter he received, he noticed his mother's handwriting and began to read.

_Dear Hadrian_

_We received word of your sorting yesterday when Callum wrote home. You probably feel that he's avoiding you but you need to give him some time. He's always had it in his head that the two of you would be together wreaking havoc on all of Hogwarts. It must come as a shock to him that you were not sorted into the same house, but into one the__ both of you had heard many dreadful, false might I add, tales about._

_Your sorting hasn't really come as much of a surprise to your father and me. Thinking back on your childhood, you always were more careful in what you did, your pranks always thorough. Don't despair Hadrian, each Hogwarts house has its fine points. I'm sure Slytherin is just right for you._

_Try and make friends in your dorm-mates. Labels won't help you now that you are a Slytherin. Your father sends his love and, loathe as I am to write this, asks that you watch out for Severus Snape._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

His spirits lifted with his mother's letter, Harry turned back to his breakfast just as the Heads of Houses began handing out timetables. Receiving his with a sneer and glare from Snape, he quickly looked it over after hearing the groans from his year mates and cursed whoever decided to put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together for several of their classes, the most dangerous being Potions.

Standing as one, the members of Slytherin House made their way to the dungeons and retrieved the books they needed for that morning.

"Just what we need," complained Malfoy. "Transfiguration and Charms today with the Gryffindors."

"Yes well, they probably aren't going to be good are they" said Zabini on their way to class. "It'll be entertaining to see the Gryffindors fail."

The group of first year Slytherins quieted as they arrived at the transfiguration classroom with time to spare and, seeing the door open, entered and made their way to the seat on the left side of the room; by unspoken agreement, the Slytherins always sat on the left of every class separated from the other houses. Harry, glancing at the seating arrangement, sat in the middle of the Slytherin half with Blaise Zabini on his right and Theodore Nott on his left. While the soft whispers of his fellow Slytherins began, Harry looked around the classroom and spotted a tabby cat jumping on the professor's desk. _Must be McGonagall_ he thought with a small smirk on his lips. _Dad did say she did this with all her first-years_.

A minute had passed and with it came the entrance of the bushy-haired Gryffindor who immediately ran to the front of the classroom. Setting her bag down and pulling out her textbook, parchment, quill and inkwell. Glancing wearily at the Slytherin side of the class and noting the sneer Malfoy sent her way, she turned around after sending them a glare.

Within minutes, the rest of Gryffindor house entered with the youngest Weasley rushing in mere moments before the bell rang. After glaring at the Slytherins, the Gryffindors found themselves seats, with Adele sitting next to Granger and Callum and Neville sitting behind them. Seconds after the class had settled the tabby cat jumped off the desk, turning into Professor McGonagall halfway through the leap. Her expression was strict and severe, and Harry was once again reminded to never cross her.

"Good morning class, and welcome to first-year Transfiguration. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a very long time. After having the class take very long and complicated notes, she handed each student a match and had them start trying to turn it into a needle.

The class began and Harry glanced around at the attempts made by his fellow classmates. About halfway through the period, he saw McGonagall point out Granger's work, showing how her match had turned silver and pointy. Five minutes later, she was praising his brother, Neville, and Adele on having turned their matches into complete needles and she had given the four of them a rare smile. Gryffindor house was awarded five points for Granger's partial completion and ten each for Callum, Neville, and Adele's complete transfiguration.

"Bloody Gryffindors are showing us up," muttered Malfoy.

Turning his attention back to his match, Harry raised his wand while recalling his father's lesson. _Details and will_ he thought. Softly muttering the incantation while visualizing the needle, he saw his needle turn slowly into a sharp and pointy silver needle.

"How did you do that," whispered Zabini.

Turning to his right he replied, "You've got to visualise the needle mentally while you're saying the incantation."

Seeing a shadow over his desk, he looked up and saw McGonagall inspecting his newly transfigured needle. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter," she said. "Ten points to Slytherin." She walked away after that and he heard the mutterings of the Gryffindors. Looking at the front of the class, he saw Granger looking at between himself, his brother, Adele, and Neville calculatedly before turning back to her unfinished match.

As the class ended, McGonagall assigned them a foot long essay on the spell they had just learned and practice for those who had not gotten it.

The Slytherins grabbed their books and made their way toward the Charms room. Outside the Transfiguration classroom, Harry lingered for a bit so as to speak with his brother. Seeing Callum come out of the class, he turned to speak to him only to be cut off by Weasley.

"What do you want you slimy snake?" he spat.

Levelling a glare at him he replied coolly, "What I want, Weasley is none of your concern."

"Why don't you go off with your fellow death eaters in-training? Everyone knows what you Slytherins are like, you're a bloody traitor."

Harry stiffened in anger, and he was vaguely aware of his housemates surrounding him. Before he could retort, McGonagall came upon them and sent them off to their next class. Noticing his brother's silence throughout the exchange, he made his way to Charms with the other first-year Slytherins, silent and with a blank expression.

Sitting down in class, he was once again sitting next to Nott and Zabini. He noticed Malfoy sitting with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Lilith Moon were sitting together while Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode rounded off the first-year Slytherins. The class was with the Ravenclaws.

Professor Flitwick, a tiny man Harry suspected had some goblin blood in him, was the Charms Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw. He started the class off by calling names from the register. When he reached his name, he gave a tiny squeak and gazed at him with expectant eyes, _probably hoping I have Mum's talent in Charms_ he thought.

They spent the entire class taking notes on the theory of Charms and why it is so important to know the theory behind certain spells before they could do it.

"This might seem all dull to you," he said "but we will soon begin with practical work. The first spell we will be working on will be the _Wingardium Leviosa_, which is used to make objects fly. Class dismissed" he cried hearing the bell.

The entire class sprung from their seats and Harry could hear Weasley cheering about lunch. Ignoring the Gryffindors, Harry and the other first-year Slytherins dropped their books off at the dormitory and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Throughout the course of lunch, the first-year Slytherins were answering questions from the older years about their classes so far.

"We saw the house hourglasses," said Marius. "Slytherin's in the lead by about forty points." Seeing the questioning looks on their faces he continued, "Our fourth-years had Potions with Snape today and that gave us a handful of points. How did Gryffindor get so many points anyways?"

"The muggle-born, Granger, earned them several points because she memorized the textbooks by heart" drawled Malfoy.

"Yes well, Potter did get us ten points," said Zabini.

After Marius gave him an appraising look he said, "Snape hates people who sprout knowledge directly from a textbook. He prefers that they understand what they are doing instead of taking the book as law so expect the Gryffindors to lose some points in that class."

The end of lunch saw the Slytherins in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell again with the Ravenclaws. The class they were most looking forward to turned out to be a joke. The classroom smelled like garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid was coming back to get him. His turban, as he told them, was given to him as a thank-you gift by an African prince for helping get rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed his story. For one thing, when anyone asked to hear the story of how he defeated the zombie, he began stuttering and attempted to change the story. Also, Quirrell seemed afraid of his own shadow and many doubted he could handle any dark creature.

The end of DADA saw the Slytherins making their way to the greenhouses for their first Herbology lesson with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and the Herbology Professor, was a short, dumpy little witch who taught them all about different plants and fungi and how to take care of them.

After that gruelling lesson, the Slytherins headed back to the dormitories to freshen up before going to dinner. Entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed a minor hush fall on those surrounding him as they gazed at the first Potter to have been sorted into Slytherin.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, he filled his plate with some potatoes, roast chicken, and vegetables letting the conversation at the table distract him. As dinner came to an end, Slytherin house made their way to the dormitories after which many left to the library to begin their homework. The first-years and several fourth-years were left in the common room waiting for the arrival of their Head of House.

When Snape entered the common room, a hushed silence met his ears as everyone was waiting for his instructions.

"You first-years have already experienced classes and what is expected of you. Remember though," he said "that this is only the beginning of the year. The workload will increase, especially as you reach another year."

Glancing around the silent common room he continued, "The fourth-years have already experienced the study group; it is to help you, as first-years, adjust to Hogwarts curriculum. They will not be giving you direct answers nor will they be doing your work for you. They are merely here as guides and will help direct you in the right direction. When you reach your fourth-year, some of you will be expected to help as well."

Gesturing to the fourth-years he began introducing them. "This," he said, indicating a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes "is Corvus Abrams, he is among the highest ranked in his year for Transfiguration. Alexander Stebbins," this time pointing to a black-haired brown-eyed boy "will be assisting you with your Herbology. Finally, Isabelle Williams," pointing to a short girl with blond hair and grey eyes "will be able to take care of any questions you have regarding Charms."

Glaring at the assembled group of first-years with a sneer he said, "They will have your respect while they are helping you. I suggest you make good use of this opportunity." With one last glare he turned on his heels and strode out the common room, his robes billowing behind him.

As soon as Snape left the common room, the first-years began their homework while keeping light conversation flowing. With the help of the fourth-years, they were able to finish their homework quickly and with little difficulties.

Deciding to write a letter home at the end of the week, Harry put away his belongings and fell asleep quickly, the long day finally getting to him.

The next morning, Harry continued his routine of getting ready, waiting for all of Slytherin house in the common room, and going to breakfast together. While at breakfast, the older years began regaling them with tales of their experiences in Potions with their Head of House.

"Snape always threatens to use his students as potions ingredients if they dare cause trouble in his class" one of the sixth-years said.

Malfoy, scoffing at the ridiculousness of their tales, said "He wouldn't use a student as potion ingredients. He wouldn't be here if he did."

"Yes, but there was that student who went missing when I was in my first-year" said Marius. "A Gryffindor too, must have made some horrible ingredients."

"Even if he did, he wouldn't use his own Slytherins" he retorted.

The smirk on Marcus Flint's face was sinister and his eyes were glinting with something unreadable as he looked at them. "That's the bad thing about being a Slytherin. Snape can easily dispose of you and use you as ingredients and no one would know about it."

Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle's faces pale as well as those of some of the students from nearby houses and had to suppress a snort at their fear tactic.

"Alright firsties" Flint said with some false cheer, "it's time to go to potions" and he left with a smirk on his face.

Outside of the potions classroom several minutes later, the Slytherins were waiting near the door alone before they heard the loud chatter associated with the Gryffindors. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Weasley and a smirk flitted across his features.

"I'm surprised you're here Weasley," he said loudly. "I didn't think your family could afford to bring you to Hogwarts with the large number of you. Say," he continued with a smirk "is your hovel comfortable for you?"

Weasley flushed red at that comment and lunged for Draco muttering curses at him. Before he could reach him, the door to the potions classroom opened, banging against the wall, and Snape appeared. Narrowing his eyes at the scene before him he barked, "Weasley, five points from Gryffindor and it will be more if you don't keep quiet. Inside now, all of you," he hissed.

The first-years all rushed in the class, Draco throwing a smug smirk at a fuming Weasley, and separated as the Slytherins made their way to the left side of the class. Cold and dank, the class had pickled animal parts floating around in jars lining the walls. Snape began the class by taking the register and he paused at Callum's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Callum Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered softy behind their hands in expectation of the Boy-Who-Lived's embarrassment. Snape finished calling the names, with a small pause at Harry's name, and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach"

More silence followed this little speech. Harry saw many of the Gryffindors exchanging looks. He noticed Hermione Granger sitting on the edge of her seat, eager and desperate to prove to the professor that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter," snarled Snape suddenly, and Harry looked up to see Snape looking at Callum. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry saw Callum clench his jaw in frustration as he didn't know the answer. Granger's hand shot up as soon as he finished asking the question.

"I don't know, _sir_," he said.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Granger's hand and continued questioning Callum.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Stiffly, and with a small quirk of his lips, Callum replied, "In the stomach of a goat, sir."

Snape looked mildly surprised that he knew this but continued on, blatantly ignoring Granger's hand.

"What, Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Callum lost the small smirk on his lips and retorted angrily, "I don't know, sir. Maybe you should ask Hermione, she seems to know the answer."

A few people laughed at that and Harry saw Weasley and Finnegan give his brother the thumbs up. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Granger. Glaring at Callum he said, "It's clear that one Potter has no intellect, maybe the other will have more success. Potter," he said turning to Harry, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Somewhat startled that Snape had called on him, Harry answered "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

With a raised eyebrow and glint in his eyes Snape asked, "And what, Mr. Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir" he answered. "They are the same plant, also known as aconite."

Nodding sharply at him, Snape turned to the rest of the class and snapped, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "Ten points to Slytherin for those answers. And two points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing a simple potion to cure boils. Harry was paired with Daphne Greengrass, a black-haired pureblood with icy blue eyes. He saw Callum paired off with Weasley, Neville with Granger, and Adele with Thomas. Finnegan and Crabbe were paired together as both houses had an uneven number of students. While halfway through making their potion, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing noise filled the dungeon. Finnegan and Crabbe's potion was seeping across the stone floors, while Crabbe's cauldron was melted and twisted beyond repair. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Finnegan was drenched in the potion, angry boils springing up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" spat Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Finnegan merely whimpered in response and let out a pained moan as boils began appearing all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape ordered Crabbe. Then he rounded on Callum and Weasley, who had been working next to the pair.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Callum looked as if he was going to argue but apparently thought better of it. An hour later, Snape was barking at the class to bottle their potion into separate vials with their names on it and to hand them in. Handing in his potion with an acceptable nod from Snape, Harry and the other Slytherins dropped off their books in the common room before deciding to go to the lake.

Sitting underneath a large oak tree, the group of first-year Slytherins overheard snippets of conversations regarding Harry's sorting.

"He's a _Potter_! I can't believe that he's a Slytherin."

"Can't believe he's related to the Boy-Who-Lived."

"He's bound to go dark. His entire family have been Gryffindors!"

Scowling and muttering curses under their breaths, the Slytherins sent glares at the other students.

"This whole bloody school is against our house," said Malfoy to nods of agreement from everyone else. Noting Harry's lack of interest in the comments he inquired, "Doesn't what they're saying bother you?"

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "Not really, but I expected it after the hat called out Slytherin. I mean, it's annoying that they say these things about Slytherin house when they don't know any of us. Their opinions don't really matter to me."

Looking curious Zabini asked, "What about your family Potter? Aren't they upset at your sorting?"

"Surprisingly they aren't," he said with a chuckle. "Apparently, my parents can see why the hat placed me in Slytherin."

"And why's that," drawled Malfoy.

With a large smirk he said, "You'll have to find out for yourself. What about the rest of you?" he asked curiously. "Does this really bother you?"

"Our entire families have been in Slytherin, Potter" said Tracey Davis, the sun shining off her blond hair. "For that reason alone, they look at every one of us with distrust."

Making a face at her he said, "Just call me Harry will you? Or Hadrian if you want; Potter will eventually get confusing because there are two of us."

"Why Hadrian," asked Theodore Nott.

Looking at the lanky boy a bit surprised Harry said, "You probably didn't hear it at the sorting but it's my first name. My brother couldn't say it when we were younger so the name Harry just kind of stuck."

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence," drawled Malfoy.

Glancing at Malfoy and following his gaze, he saw his brother standing awkwardly behind the group, Neville and Adele standing with him.

"Hey Harry, ca-can we uh, talk for a minute?"

Looking at them with an unreadable expression, he nodded his head in acceptance. The other Slytherins stood to give them their privacy.

"We'll see you at lunch," they called before making their way inside the castle.

Leaning against the tree behind him, Harry sat with a blank expression on his face, waiting for his brother to begin speaking.

There was a tense silence until Callum blurted, "I'm sorry! I-I was angry that you weren't in the same house and let the thought of dark wizards in Slytherin take over and I- it's just, you're my brother," he said, heaving a sigh. "You're my twin and I always thought we would be in the same house, causing trouble together."

Shaking his head he said, "Just because I'm in a different house doesn't mean we can't hang out. Besides you dolt, we're brothers and being in rival houses shouldn't stop us."

"I kept telling him that," said Adele, "but the idiot wouldn't listen to me."

Laughing at his brother's face, Harry thought that it felt good to have things back to normal.

Sliding into his seat at the Slytherin table just before dinner, Harry saw his new friends glance at him questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" asked Draco.

With a small quirk of his lips he replied, "Yeah, everything's just fine."


End file.
